


Drabbles

by comfortwriter28



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortwriter28/pseuds/comfortwriter28
Summary: Logan gets roped into a plan he isn't too happy about but it ends better than he expected.





	1. It's what Halloween is made for

“We shouldn’t be doing this guys.” Logan whines quietly. 

The third graders are in the Knight’s house getting ready for a movie night, Carlos flicks through channels, Kendall makes popcorn, and James, well James is playing with his hair and not actually helping but he’s still on board for the idea leaving Logan as the only hold out.

“Come on Logie don’t be a stick in the mud. It’ll be fine.”

“Yea it’s Halloween this is what we’re supposed to be doing.”

“But your mom said-”

Kendall laughs, returning to the room and setting the bowl of popcorn down on the table while ruffling his hair with his other hand. “Mom said ‘don’t get scared’ and we’re not going to right?”

“Right!” The other two answer in unison.

“So there’s no problem.”

“Unless you’re scared.” Carlos offers with a cheeky smile.

“And if you are Kendall can hold you.”

He blushes and snaps back, “I’m not scared and I don’t need someone to hold me.” Not true, he’s terrified. He’s always avoided horror movies but Carlos suggested it and roped the others in and of course Mrs. Knight agreed to a movie night even though Logan had hoped she wouldn’t. She was his last best hope for being saved from this but when she agreed, he knew he was screwed.

“Then there’s no problem, now shh the movie’s starting.”

Opening credits are rolling as a young couple make their way through a graveyard with eerie music playing in the background. He can’t really say he’s surprised when two minutes later both are dead but the shriek the woman let out was still scary. He glances at his friends to see how they’re doing. Carlos has the bowl of popcorn on his lap and sitting forward on the old couch shoving handfuls in mechanically, eyes wide with horror already. James has put his comb away and now is picking at the candy they got from trick or treating but after the bloody display he doesn’t look very intent on eating anything. Kendall’s face is twisted in disgust but other than that he looks fine. This is really happening and he can’t stop it. Might as well kiss his dignity away now, the chances of it surviving today are very low.

Three movies in, Logan’s come to realization that they aren’t actually all that scary, actually they’re kind of dumb. If any of the characters made a good decision they could probably live but instead each time they’re presented with a choice, they pick the least sensible thing to do and someone dies for it. The good news is that once he starts analyzing their actions from this perspective, the movies really aren’t that bad. He’d never be in this situation, he wouldn’t hitchhike and especially not with someone so obviously creepy dude, he wouldn’t hide in a graveyard much less be surprised to find zombies there, and he wouldn’t leave the machete with the serial killer if he had the opportunity to take it with him.

The others have been strangely silent since the start of this one though, earlier they were horsing around and not really watching. Looking now he sees Carlos smashed against James with the older boy holding him both their faces masks of terror while a glance at Kendall shows the other boy is trying, and failing, to be brave, at least if his bottom lip quivering is anything to go by. The popcorn bowl remains forgotten on the table, the last of the second bag probably cold at the bottom and none of the candy has been touched for a while but that’s cause he told Carlos he wasn’t allowed anymore, none of them would get any rest if he was hyped up on sugar.

When the movie ends, he shuts the TV off to the protests of the other three.

“I’m tired, lets go to bed.”

“Tired?”

“Bed?”

“After that?”

He can ready reluctance in each voice but this time isn’t just because they don’t want to go to bed, they scared to. 

“Yes. Help me?” He takes one end of the coffee table and gestures for someone else to do the same. He isn’t surprised when it’s Kendall because the other two are still pressed against each other and possibly not even aware of it.

Once the table is moved he and Kendall start setting out sleeping bags for all of them and discussion begins of who gets to sleep in the middle. He knew they wanted to be between people but he isn’t sure if it’s purely for comfort or because the movies made them paranoid of being near windows and doors and they wanted meat shields in case some horror came calling. 

He’s fine taking the spot closest to the door and Kendall, to avoid admitting he’s as scared as they are, agrees to the window spot and that’s that. He has to agree to zip Carlos up in the sleeping bag before the other boy will come down and once he does that for Carlos, he goes down the line and does it for James and Kendall, who protests but not a whole lot. He slides into his and falls asleep without much trouble, he is really tired.

It doesn’t last though, he comes to, hearing whispers and sniffles and a sob. He wants to go back to sleep, he did tell them it was a bad idea but someone pokes him.

“Logie, are you awake?”

“I am now Carlos.”

“I’m scared.”

He sounds so utterly pathetic that Logan feels for him. 

“Are you two awake?”

He doesn’t bother whispering, he knows they are and he hears two affirmations. He sits up, leaning on his elbow to survey the others and they’re a sorry lot. James and Carlos both have tear tracks down their face while Kendall looks uncertain and scared. Logan thinks it must be something new for him to not be unafraid, at least he knows it’s something he hasn’t seen before.

“Ken, go get the spare blankets, Carlos, we need flashlights, James, I need help with the furniture.”

He’s already out of his sleeping bag and regretting not wearing socks because the floor is freezing but the lack of movement makes him turn and he gets three confused, blank, and slightly scared faces and rolls his eyes. “The fort isn’t going to build itself.”

That inspires them and he stretches the process out. They should be able to finish one in fifteen minutes with all four working but he gets it take almost half an hour, and to be fair, it’s the most elaborate one they’ve ever built. He gets them inside, a large lantern in the middle lights up the whole thing and for once the bottom is actually padded with the sleeping bags so maybe his butt won’t be numb by morning which isn’t that far off anyway. The other three are looking at him expectantly and...well he doesn’t have another part of the plan. Honestly he was hoping they would be tired enough to fall asleep but it seems the lingering fear is keeping them up. He leaves for a moment and comes back with his book, he’s halfway through but opens to the first page and starts reading, his voice just above a whisper so they can hear. 

He knows it’s working when about ten minutes later, James complains that Carlos’s feet are cold and a glance up tells him that everything is going to work out fine, probably. James has his back against the couch, legs spread out and Carlos is sitting cross legged between them, back against James’s chest. The fear that glazed their eyes earlier is gone and when he hears a soft giggle it’s easy to assume Carlos is wiggling his toes against James’s leg just to bother him. They’re totally fine. He glances at Kendall, still reading. He’s not in charge of calming disputes between those two and the oldest will probably appreciate getting his leader title back. The blond tosses a blanket over both their faces and tells James to wait for them to warm up.

About twenty minutes later, the pair is asleep under the blanket and he’s just reading to Ken now. They’re both laying down on their bellies and Ken has an arm tossed over him, fighting sleep and losing. His throat is sort of sore and very dry but it’s worth it to get some peace and quiet. Tomorrow is going to be fun since they have a full day of school and much less than a full night’s rest but all well.

As the blond drifts off he mumbles sleepily, “ ‘M proud of you Logie, you did good.” 

He doesn’t acknowledge the statement and keeps reading but he feels pretty good inside. Kendall doesn't last too much longer and the older boy is heavy, now sound asleep but he manages to close the book and set it off the side before turning the lantern off and going to bed himself. Maybe next time they’ll listen when he tells them something is a bad idea...but probably not. All well, he’s always needed new friends, maybe he’ll work on that eventually. Right now it’s nice to be needed, even for something stupid like this.


	2. Suboptimal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly gets stuck babysitting the boys after a performance. She didn't want to, but it happens anyway. She expects chaos and there's a bit of that, but not as much as she thought

Being alone with the boys overnight after a performance is suboptimal. Actually it’s kind of awkward and she expects a madhouse but for once a sense of silence prevails over the limo ride to the hotel, it seems even Carlos’s energy has run out after doing the show and Kelly is honestly kind of happy because she isn’t sure she can deal with the craziness that they usually bring this late at night, alone. 

It does have a unique set of problems though, stemming from the main one she hadn’t counted on and that’s the boys are...babies. Well she knew that but Carlos literally pouted and refused to leave the car, saying he could just sleep there. Logan bribes him with a hot shower and a snack and that seems to do the trick. Actually Logan is the only reason anything gets done that night, when she goes to check in he keeps them from falling asleep standing up in the lobby and when they get into the room, he ends up taking charge since their usual leader is...not function. 

“Showers, you guys get five minutes. Who wants to go first?” 

“I need ten.” 

She isn’t surprised when James makes the first problem. Logan has a counteroffer right away. 

“Eight but you go last.” 

James makes a face. “I don’t want to go after Carlos the bathroom will stink!” 

Carlos giggles and she tries to catch Kendall’s eye but he’s busy trying to keep upright. 

“That’s my final offer.” 

James grumbles and Logan smirks slightly, “But if you settle for five I’ll let you go first.” 

He dangles it like a steak in front of a lion and it works and less than a minute later he has James in the bathroom with the pajamas from his overnight bag. “If you aren’t out in five minutes I’m coming in after you.” The threat inspires a look of fear on James’s face and she’s almost confident he’ll stay under the time limit. 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Carlos you ate so much backstage you can’t be hungry again. Ken stay with me.” 

The blond in question hasn’t moved much past the doorway and is currently swaying dangerously. 

“I am and you promised me a snack.” 

Logan rolls his eyes but goes to his bag to retrieve a bar which he passes to Carlos. He looks at it balefully. 

“You said a snack.” 

“It’s a protein bar, it’ll fill you up more than junk food and it doesn’t have any sugar in it.” 

“I want fruit smackers.” 

“This has peanut butter.” 

That perks him up and his eyes go wide as he makes grabby hands until Logan hands it over. With that taken care of he turns his attention to Kendall, finding the blond’s bag and getting out his toothbrush and toothpaste and then guiding the older boy to sink by the bathroom and tells him to brush. When Carlos finishes the protein bar he does the same with him. 

His timer goes off and he knocks on the bathroom door which gets the thankfully mostly clothed but panicked pretty boy rushing out. 

“I’m done!” 

“Good, brush your teeth.” 

“Teeth? My hair-” 

“Teeth are part of the face, brush them.” 

He’s nudging Kendall into the bathroom and then goes to the older boy’s bag to grab his pajamas which he then brings back into the bathroom. 

Kelly can’t help but feel impressed by how efficient the group genius is at managing them as he then drags chair to the sink and gets James to sit in and begins a mini salon treatment, drying and combing and styling while James’s face is the picture of contentment. His timer goes off part way through and he knocks on the bathroom door yelling in to Kendall but when the blond doesn’t come out he stops the hair treatment, to James’s protest and opens the door. 

The sounds from inside are muffled and obscured by James’s continuing protest but she’s pretty sure Kendall fell asleep in the shower and Logan is somehow fixing that. She doesn’t envy him but three minutes later a relatively dry and fully clothed Kendall steps out of the bathroom, followed by a slightly damp Logan who calls out for Carlos to take his turn. It’s then both she and Logan realize Carlos isn’t in the room because despite looking around frantically, they don’t see him. 

Logan throws his arms up and guides the barely awake Kendall to one of the beds, pulls the covers back, lets him lay down, and then tucks him in, calling to James that he can’t finish his hair because he has to find Carlos. She’ll admit she’s surprised when James volunteers to join to help him look, hair forgotten for a moment. That ends when Carlos comes in, clearly intending to be stealthy and looking surprised when all eyes focus on him. 

“Where did you go?” James sounds worried and privately she’s willing to admit it’s sweet of him but she’s already figured out where he went and from the look on Logan’s face, so has he. 

“I told you no fruit smackers-don’t try to deny it, the jelly is on your face. Brush your teeth again and use the bathroom.” He goes back to James and Carlos grabs his things, about to go in the bathroom when Logan adds, “And leave your phone out here.” He sounds annoyed and on the one hand she gets it but on the other, Carlos is sixteen and capable of getting another snack before bed if he wants, and bringing his phone in the bathroom. He looks chastened though and does as he’s told. 

She’s surprised when ten minutes later, Carlos and James are both tucked into the other bed and out cold, and Logan is emerging from the bathroom himself. She’s more surprised when instead of joining Kendall, who’s been asleep since he laid down, he takes a seat across from her at the table offering an apologetic, sleepy smile. 

“ ‘M sorry it took so long. If you need the bathroom I’d give it another minute or two Carlos ugh, isn’t very kind to toilets.” 

She tries not to make a face but is glad she’s a morning showerer. Still she waves his concern off and looks him over closely. He looks like he needs a vacation but he pulls a book out of his bag and opens to the bookmark. 

“Shouldn’t you go to bed too?” 

He gives a tired smile, not sleepy, well some of that but weary. “Carlos is going to wake up from a nightmare in,” he glances at one of the clocks, “about fifteen minutes and it’ll be easier to get him back to bed if I’m still up.” 

At her questioning look he replies, “Sugar too close to bedtime always gives him nightmares.” 

She’s skeptical but she figures his record tonight, minus losing Carlos, has been perfect so she’ll let him. He may just want a few minutes without the chaos to decompress, or finish a chapter or something. She’ll send him to bed, and turn in herself, in twenty minutes. 

At least that’s her plan but Logan is spot on, fifteen minutes later Carlos sits upright like he’s been shocked and whimpers. Logan is already across the room sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the other boy into a hug. She feels it’s wrong to listen in but the room isn’t big enough for her not to hear. 

“Scared Logie.” 

“Shh Carlos, it’s okay, just a dream.” 

“But you were all-” He breaks off as if just saying it is too terrible. 

“Never going to happen Carlos we’re together forever.” 

“You always say we don’t know the future.” 

“That’s true, but I do know that no matter where any of us end up, we’ll always be best friends and brothers.” 

“Promise?” 

“Of course.” 

They stay hugging for a moment longer before Carlos speaks. 

“ ‘Msorry I snuck out and had sugar.” 

“I’m sorry I was mean to you, I just don’t like seeing you upset.” 

“ ‘Sokay, I have you here to protect me.” 

Anything else he might have said is cut off by a yawn. 

Logan hushes him gently and helps him lay back down and pulls the covers back over him. 

“Stay still I fall asleep?” 

“Of course.” 

If she thought it would change anything, Kelly would protest that Logan needs sleep too. She still feels like an intruder on the moment but it’s honestly really cute, the pair dressed in over the top pajamas, Carlos laying down and Logan holding his hand and brushing fingers over his knuckles. She wonders idly how fans would think of them if they saw moments like these but she’s kind of happy they can’t because it would cheapen something like this. 

Carlos, despite the fear he woke up in, doesn’t take long to fall asleep and Logan stays a moment longer, maybe just to make sure he’s really asleep before getting up and sliding into the open spot next to Kendall without a word. He’s asleep before she ever crosses the room to settle onto the couch. This may not have been a situation she wanted to end up in but...she’s willing to concede that it hasn’t been a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this written for a while but forgot about it until now and decided to proof it again and then post.


End file.
